A Love Which Can Never Die
by kagomesoul3
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome how he feels and she says she feels the say way.With Naraku finally defeated a new enemy appears! what heppend when the new enemy falls for Kagome AND Inuyasha? whats this someone dies?


i do not own Inuyasha but i wish i did!

Hey this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it!

Kagome: im sure there going to love it! Right Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: oh yea its going to be great! But you really want to know what I think Kagome?

Me: Inuyasha, the people really don't want to hear your opinion.

Kagome: shes right yha know!

Inuyasha: in a mocking voiceShe right yha know!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome, please don't say it! Wait...!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Me: well this should be fun!

**Kagomes POV**

_Oh I cant be running late, Inuyasha will get mad at me and throw one of his fits again and then we will get into a fight and then I will tell him to sit and then he will be and at me even more! And oh, my life would have never been this confusing if I had never been sucked into the Bone Eaters Well! Gosh, I sometimes wish I could just stay in my era and never have to go back to the feudal era again to see that arrogant jerk Inuyasha. But I think I am starting to actually like him more then a friend, oh god what am I saying? This is Inuyasha im talking about I cant have feelings for him! Or can I? Well I guess one more say in my era wont hurt and I really need to make up the test or I wont pass! Oh no I cant fail I have to pass!_

**Inuyashas POV**

_What is taking Kagome so long to get here? She should have been back by now, she said she would be back in 3 days and here we are on the 4th day and is she here? Nope I don't see her anywhere! Gosh I hope she gets here soon, not that I would tell anybody this but I miss her! I want her to be here every second! I guess I fell in love with her. But wait what about Kikyou? She is still on this earth and I still love her but Kagome? Oh what do I do? Stay with Kagome? Or go find Kikyou? Oh I wish I had never met either of them!_

**Regular POV**

"Mom im going to school now ok?" Kagome yelled to her mom as she raced down the steps of her families shrine. " Wait Kagome, aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter. " No thanks mom I have to get to school early to make up an assignment or test, I will see you after school! By Souta, gramps!" Kagome was walking by the sacred tree when all of a sudden she saw a bright light coming from the Bone Eaters Well. She knew she shouldnt of went to see what it was but she went anyway. When she got there, she opened the door and looked inside and when she looked in the well she saw a boy and when she looked down she knew immediately who it was. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome yelled.

" I came to get you Kagome, you were taking so long that I was getting tired, remember we still have to look for the jewel shards?" Inuyasha yelled back at her. He jumped out of the well.

" Well maybe you havnt noticed but I like going to school and seeing all my friends." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, who are you to tell me what I cant and can do huh?" " I never said that Kagome and besides you're the only one who can sense the jewel so we need you to help us find it." Inuyasha said to her. " Inuyasha, is that all that I am good for finding the sacred jewel shard?" Kagome said softly "Kagome... of course not umm... you can shoot a bow and arrow that's always good and well umm..." Inuyasha scratched his head trying to think of ways to convince Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha, Kikyou can do all those things so why don't you get her yo help you and while your at it you can go to hell with her for all I care!" Kagome yelled at him tears stinging in her eyes. " Your only using me and im tired of it! You probably don't even like me!" Kagome said. "Kagome, if I really wanted Kikyou to help me I would have gone to her sooner and as you say it used her." Inuyasha said his amber eyes glossing over (sooooo hott huh?) "Kagome, I ... I..." Inuyasha couldn't think of how to say it "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a hint of sadness still trailing in her voice. "I... I... hate it when you go back to your own time because I miss you when ever your gone, and the other reason I came to get you was to say that... I love you! Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! "But Inuyasha I thought you were still in love with Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

" Yes I still love her but I love you even more then I ever loved her!" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome still shocked couldn't think of what to say. After a while of silence Kagome blurted out, "But what happens when we kill Naraku and we have all the jewel shards? What will u do... what will I do when you turn into a full demon? You will be a blood thirsty killer and last time you turned to your demon side you tried to kill me. I love you too it took me a while to realize it but I finally understood that I loved you so much that I cant stand to be away fro... Inuyasha cut her off and said " Wait it took you a while to realize you love me, I loved you since the day I saw you! At least Kikyou loved me I might as well go back to her!" Inuyasha screamed at her ( yea I know that was way outta character but go with me on this one.) Well if you want me to go to hell with Kikyou then I will." " but Inuyasha... please don't do this it always broke my heart when you went with Kikyou... please." " Hey wait a minuet? If you loved me when you first met me, you sure had a nice way of showing me! Kagome yelled at him.

" well umm..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. "And besides, you didn't like me when you first met me you hated me because I looked like and was the reincarnation of Kikyou!" it was not me you love its Kikyou!" Kagome said in a gentle but stern voice. " Kagome wait, you have it all wrong! I swear to you I don't love Kikyou, yes at one point I did but now I love you even more, why cant u see that you idiot!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. "Im sorry I didn't know that I was an idiot to you..." Kagomes voice trailing off after she said each word. " Kagome..." Inuyasha wispered.. Kagome kept looking into his golden eyes and she felt safe, no matter what era she was in, she awlways fekt safe with Inuyasha. Without realizing it she a pulledhim onto a hug and never wanted to let go. The surprised hanyou did the only thing he knew that was right and that was to embrace Kagome back.

They stood there for a while just enjoying each others company. "Inuyasha...?" Kagome wispered. " yes Kagome?" he whispered back.. "When we defeat Naraku and obtain all the sacred jewel shards and bring them together to complete the whole sacred jewel ( I know that confused me too!) I want you too be happy and if you want to turn into a full blooded demon then I say go ahead." Inuyasha was confused, Kagome never talks like this. " Inuyasha..." Kagome began but she was cut off by the hanyou. "Yes Kago..." but he didn't get to finish becuse a delicate finger hushed him. " Inuyasha you didnt let me finish." Kagome took her finger off his lips .you are always saving me and im always getting in the way I know that, but you do so much for me Sango, Miroku and Shippo that you deserve your reward. But before you go and change onto a full demon I want to tell you that the half demon Inuyasha was the Inuyash ai know and fell in love with, I would never change you for 50 sacred jewels." Kagome said tears ready to burst behind her eyes. _I cant let him see me cry! Then he will know for sure that I am weak! I have to show him that I can be storng and can handle myself and my human emotions._

" Umm... we should get back to Sango and the others yha know?" Kagome said before Inuyasha could say anything. Kagome grabbed her backpack and went to Feudal Japan for another adventure. Little did they know, that there next adventure could be their last, but for only one person and who is it?

Kagome: wow that was really good! I liked it a lot! What about you Inuyasha?

Me: are you still mad because Kagome said sit?

Inuyasha makes a crater in the ground

Kagome: wow you can say sit and the rosary around his neck will affect him?

Me: now this gives me and idea?

Shippo: Kagome I don't like where this is going

Kagome: Me neither!

Inuyasha: Kagome aare you just gonna let her do that to me? And why am I so nice in this story as if I would ever be nice to kagome and your wrting sucks! I will throw it in hell!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Me: SIT BOY!

Shippo: what an idiot!

Well I hoped you like it! I kow I liked writing it! Since school is starting soon I wont be able to write as much but I will tryand I hope I have some fans out there! Please R&R! More chappies! I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy it! Bye!


End file.
